Only If It Were Nightwing
by Usami-Sensei
Summary: Sasuke was an intelligent man, so he recognized that insinuating that Naruto was somewhat of a nymphomaniac was one of those rare, not-so-bright remarks he had made in his life. ONE-SHOT. YAOI.


****Disclaimer:**** I'm just a young woman with a naughty mind.

 ** **Author's note:**** I've been inactive on FF for a few weeks now. I went on a break from Married To My Boss, for reasons that are far to long to list here, but if you're curious about why it's posted on my wordpress. usamisensei dot wordpress dot com And so while I was on that break, I got this idea for a one-shot because I'm like a total comic book junkie and I was idly thinking about what superhero Sasuke would be if he was one. Which triggered this idea for a one-shot LOL. I had to discipline myself with this one because again, "Usami, it's not supposed to be a total sex-fest." I had a difficult time limiting the smut, not to mention I felt kind of rusty because I haven't written full-on intercourse in a while, so when I got into the swing of it I had to tell myself not to go completely crazy with the smut. ;-)

 ** **Warning: HARD-YAOI (Male x Male).****

* * *

 ** **Only If It Were Nightwing****

 _ _Just a humorous short!__

* * *

"How long are you going to keep this up for, Naruto? It's been two weeks." Sasuke eyed Naruto from where he stood at the other side of the kitchen island.

Naruto sat on a stool at the island, not sparing the man even a glance, his gaze instead idly glued to the comic book he was reading. "For as long as I want to, Sasuke. I'm still mad at you. Be lucky I'm finally _ _talking__ to you this week."

Sasuke muttered a cuss, clenching his jaw. He was pent up. He and Naruto hadn't had sex in two weeks, TWO WEEKS. It was torturing. And all because of a dumb argument that at this point he regretted even starting. He knew he brought this on himself, but God–Naruto was showing his penis no mercy.

Two weeks ago they had an argument that started because Sasuke made a teasing comment that may have insinuated that Naruto was somewhat of a nymphomaniac. He meant it as a joke, but Naruto took it to heart and told him 'in all honesty' that he could do without the sex, which, in turn, offended Sasuke. Long story short, Sasuke argued with him back, wanting to know if Naruto was implying that the sex was bad and Naruto hit him with a 'maybe'. That really set him off because he didn't know if Naruto was just being an ass or if he was serious. Sasuke was selfless when it came to pleasuring Naruto. He enjoyed pleasing Naruto, so the snide reply had stung.

Thus it led to him countering that, telling Naruto he always wanted his 'cock.' Yes, he used that word exactly. He may have also gone off and mentioned that Naruto wanted his dick a little too often, that he was like a fiend for it and that them having sex as much as they did was tiring for him, which of course wasn't true. He would fuck Naruto from morning until night if he could. He said it simply to piss the Uzumaki off and get a reaction out of him. And DAMN, did he get a reaction. He hadn't expected Naruto to get as angry as he did and declare that he could go without sex for as long as he wanted, and that he __would__. It had been exactly two fucking weeks now and Naruto still showed no interest in wanting to have sex with him.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed lightly, watching Naruto turn the page of the DC comic splayed out on the marble island counter. "Naruto, I know you too well. You can pretend, but I know you're suppressing your desire for me."

Naruto turned to the next page. "Yeah because I'm just a cock-thirsty slut to you, huh? Your personal whore?" He responded, his tone biting and Sasuke sighed. "Sasuke, you can think whatever it is you want. I don't want to fuck you, not today, not next week. Maybe not even this year."

"You're being so melodramatic, dobe. You know I didn't mean it like that. I even apologized because you took it that way."

"Which is why I'm even __speaking__ to you right now," Naruto lifted his head, looking the raven in the eyes. "That doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you. Nope, I'm going to prove you wrong. I can go without you for however long I want. I don't need your dick."

Sasuke frowned and put his hands down on the counter, his shoulders tense. "Well I can't go without you, Naruto. This isn't fair."

Naruto rolled his eyes, waving him off. He wasn't falling for Sasuke's sweet-talk. "Yeah, whatever. You're the one who said that I want it too often, so this should be a relief for you." He smiled, his gaze taunting.

"I wasn't even serious, Naruto."

Naruto lowered his eyes back to the comic book in front of him and shrugged, ignoring the Uchiha.

Sasuke then pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed. Not only did he need some release, he needed that intimacy. He was starved of the affection and love that Naruto gave him when they were having sex. That specific closeness he only felt when he was thrusting into Naruto. He took his thumb and finger away from the bridge of his nose and his narrowed stare fell onto the comic book Naruto had been engulfed in all morning.

"That comic book is getting more action than me–Fucking Nightwing is getting more action than me," He said, annoyingly, and Naruto laughed a bit at that, the breathy sound of it indifferent. Naruto would be the death of him. He was pure evil. "Hn. I bet if you had the same fight with Nightwing and he apologized after everything you would screw him in a second."

"Probably. Nightwing is sexy as fuck," Naruto grinned slightly, laughing. "Too bad you're not Nightwing, huh?"

"Damn it, Naruto," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, his teeth gritted in agitation. "You would seriously fuck him over me?"

A humored, blonde eyebrow rising, Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "He's a fuckin' comic book character, teme. He's not even real, so what are you so pissed about? You can't bring up Nightwing and think I'm going to reject him in any situation. He's been the love of my life since I was like nine. I loved him even when he was Robin so.. I don't know what you expected me to say."

"Hn, and you would screw him in a heartbeat."

"Yes." Naruto stated, his expression certain and blue eyes amused.

Sasuke stared at him, silent. However, inside, he was thinking. Naruto's declaration of love for Nightwing gave him an idea. Maybe he could use it to his advantage. Naruto would only fuck him if he was 'Nightwing.' He inwardly smirked, his midnight eyes gleaming, sinisterly.

* * *

It was going on week three and Naruto didn't even look close to caving.

His hair wet and cheekbones flushed due to the heat and steam in the room, Sasuke stood in front of the fogged bathroom mirror after his shower, eying his dripping, lean, muscular build.

It was time to set his plan in motion.

He put in a little extra time at gym this past week and his muscles were toned to his liking, the lines of his abs more defined.

He had Naruto now.

He smirked and picked up the Nightwing mask off of the folded, clean sweat pants and shirt on the sink counter. He bought it from a cosplay store a couple of days ago and hid it discreetly in his sock drawer until now.

Sasuke put the mask on his face, stretching the band of mask to the back of his head. He looked at his reflection, his piercing eyes obscured by the black mask. He was sure just the mask would do it for Naruto. He didn't need to go full-out because either way it would drive Naruto crazy since Sasuke thought he pulled off a sexy appearance of Nightwing himself. He wasn't going to style his hair or anything either. He did however put effort into picking out the proper clothes for the occasion.

A royal blue t-shirt and black sweats, the colors of Nightwing's superhero costume.

Simple enough.

Sasuke smirked wider, envisioning what a success his plan would be already.

* * *

Naruto sat at the end of the bed, watching TV as he dried his head of blonde hair with a towel. He had taken a shower before Sasuke and couldn't wait to watch the movie they had decided on for tonight. He was excited for it. Anything that involved zombies he was down for. The other day when he, Shikamaru and Kiba were out at the mall, Kiba had bought a movie called: __Train to Busan.__

Naruto told him to let him know if it was good after he watched it, and so, Kiba ended up letting him borrow it for tonight while rambling about how awesome the movie was. If Kiba enjoyed it, he knew he would too since their tastes in movies we're about the same.

He heard the bathroom door come open and turned his head. "C'mon, Sasuke. I'm ready to watch...," He fell silent when he met Sasuke's appearance and the way the blue shirt Sasuke wore constricted against his biceps and chiseled chest may have lit that temptation Naruto tried to fight for the past three weeks. But he wouldn't let him win. He knew what Sasuke was trying to do. He half-grinned, giving a roll of his eyes. "Really, Sasuke? I'm so not falling for that."

Sasuke simply walked over to the laundry hamper in their bedroom, dropping his dirty clothes into it.

"I'm not." Naruto repeated. This was so ridiculous. Sasuke was seriously trying to break him, and he was kind of afraid it might work this time.

Sasuke turned to him and shrugged his shoulders, saying nothing.

"Oh, come on," Naruto shook his head laughably, turning to face the raven completely. "Take it off, bastard." Sasuke stared back at him, still silent. Naruto swallowed thickly, Sasuke's silence and the dark, mysterious Nightwing eye-mask he was wearing causing delicious goosebumps to arise on his skin. It was the perfect, sinful combination of intense and sexy.

Sasuke then came over to the bed and sat down at the head of the bed. The deep look Naruto was giving him made his dick throb and stir in response. He knew he had him. The atmosphere was becoming thick and heady, he could almost taste it.

Biting at the inside of his lip, Naruto finally got up and went over to the Uchiha. "Sasuke, take the stupid thing off," He demanded, standing in front of him.

Sasuke then breathed a light, amused chuckle.

Naruto frowned in annoyance, deciding he would remove it himself and reached to snatch it off, but immediately Sasuke caught his wrist in one swift motion. Surprised, Naruto's wide eyes locked with Sasuke's, the Uchiha's sharp gaze predatory and lust-filled. __Fuck.__ Sasuke smirked at him and by the heat that engulfed him, Naruto knew he was displaying a full-body blush at that moment.

* * *

"God—that's such foul play," Naruto gritted through his teeth, his voice teetering the edge of whining as he dropped his ass to meet Sasuke's carnal thrust, riding the Uchiha's cock with vigor. He moaned when Sasuke's sopping, hot girth glided against that spot inside of him and took his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes almost fluttering completely shut at the momentary, blinding bliss that cloaked his vision and his toes curled into the mattress.

He wasn't supposed to give in, but here he was, bouncing up and down on the Uchiha's dick like the nymphomaniac Sasuke called him.

A thick, smoldering mewl slipped passed his plump lips as he gazed down at the silent, panting Uchiha beneath him, that damned mask still obscuring Sasuke's face.

He couldn't believe he fell for it.

A heavy flush weighing on his cheekbones, Naruto couldn't ignore the sharp sound of his skin slapping against Sasuke's, the wet, slick reverberation of Sasuke penetrating him, and the melody of his own breathing and moaning filling the bedroom. He was definitely a lot more self-aware of himself than usual. Barely able to look down at the indifferent Uchiha, Naruto blushed. "C-Can you stop being so silent, you weirdo— _ _Ahh!__ _ _Ugh, fuckkk,__ " His voice broke into a moan when the man struck his sweet-spot, __on__ __purpose__.

Sasuke smirked at his lover and drove up into him, his breathing labored. As irritating as he felt about it, he didn't want ruin Naruto's fantasy of fucking 'Nightwing', so he chose to stay silent and simply enjoy Naruto to the fullest tonight.

Naruto cried out, the way Sasuke's cock was spreading him sending a shiver straight down his spine, compelling him to arch forward. His hands splayed on the raven's naked, toned chest, he worked his hips in a faster, rolling them fervently against Sasuke. He couldn't get Sasuke's cock to hit that spot inside him again, but it kept gliding against it, the teasing bliss setting him ablaze and turning his body to jelly. His eyes were heavy, darkened and glazed over in a euphoric high that was utterly amazing.

Naruto was losing himself in the pleasure and it was so annoying. So __frustrating__. Naruto held back a moan and glared into Sasuke's endless, dark gaze. "Y-You fucking bastard.. _ _!__ " His voice caught and his eyes widened when Sasuke roughly pulled him downward onto him, pinned his arms behind his back and started spearing up into ass.

Sasuke grunted, his lips grimacing as Naruto squeezed down even tighter on his cock. It was blinding, and now his toes were curling too.

" _ _O-Ohhhh__ , fuck! Sasuke!" A sweet-ringing wail slipping from his throat, Naruto's eyes rolled up his head, his sweaty forehead against Sasuke's neck. "Ah ah ah! Yeah, __deeper!__ G-Go deeper!" He pleaded, bracing his hips for more pleasure.

He didn't care that he lost anymore. He fucking missed this.

His teeth gritted, Sasuke made a gruff sound of compliance, releasing Naruto's arms and reached lower to grab the fleshy, soft mounds of Naruto's __beautiful__ ass and spread them apart, driving harder and deeper into him.

His lips parted in a silent moan, Naruto lifted his head and stretched his back into a lewd arch, almost in the way a cat would stretch after a satisfying nap, shuddering and left speechless at the liquid bliss that coursing through him. Sasuke's huge cock was just spreading him wide-open, dragging along his walls, and pistoling in deep, abusing every sensitive gland inside of him. "P-Please make me come... make me come!" He begged, taking a difficult breathe in through his nose and locking eyes with the Uchiha.

Sasuke grunted, understanding Naruto's plea all too well. Roughly gripping his lover's hips, to the point that he knew his brutal grip would leave bruises behind on Naruto's skin, he lifted himself and Naruto's weight up from the bed, flipping them over, still buried deep within the Uzumaki.

He took control over their new position and hiked up Naruto's legs up over his shoulders, pulling out of Naruto's tight, wet passage slightly and then thrusted back inside, completely, the desperate grasp Naruto had on his hips urging him into a quicker rhythm.

Naruto watched Sasuke fuck into him, mesmerized. "F-Fuuuck, you're so fucking good, baby. You're gonna make me come so hard," He whimpered, tightening his lips together as his prostate was assaulted. He released Sasuke's hips from his trembling grip because he knew the Uchiha could manage without the help and lifted his head and fixed his bright, wanton, glazed eyes on Sasuke's tense, masked face, his dark hair sweaty and clinging to his forehead. "T-Take it off, stupid. I want to see your face properly," He moaned, his tone soft-hearted as he reached in the back of Sasuke's head for the band of the mask and pulling the mask up off of the Uchiha's face. Sasuke's eyebrows rose at him, in surprise, and Naruto showed him a slight smile. "You're so sexy right now, Sasuke. Of course I would prefer you over a comic book character, y-you bastard."

Sasuke smirked, eying him knowingly before he finally spoke. "You said it to piss me off, didn't you?" He presumed, his thick voice husky and rougher.

Golden tresses clinging to his brow, Naruto laughed, his lips flushed and nodded. "Yeah, kind of. It's funny how easily I can get you riled," He grabbed Sasuke's face, bringing him into a kiss and closed his lips over his, delving his tongue in between the Uchiha's full lips.

The kiss was deep, feral and sloppy, compelling Sasuke buck against Naruto and grind into his ass, nice and __slow__ , the both of them savoring each and every thrust. "Mmm," Naruto hummed, retracting his lips from Sasuke's and clamped down on the thick, pulsating length inside of him, his toes flexed outward in response to the sensation overtaking him. " _ _Oohh__ , I can feel how fucking tight I am around y-you and how hard you are, you're throbbing right up against my sweet-spot. __Damn.__ ...Fuck me harder, Sasuke,"

"Or," Sasuke slid his devious gaze downward onto Naruto's angry-red, heavily dripping member and then wrapped his hand around it. "We could go at my pace as punishment for you holding out on me for a whole three weeks, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened dreadfully, desperation glinting in them. "You wouldn't?!"

Sasuke smirked wide at the horrified Uzumaki beneath him. "Oh, I so would, Naruto."

* * *

 ** **A/N:**** I feel like Sasuke's justified to punish Naruto LOL. And yeah, I could totally see Sasuke being the Nightwing kind of superhero.


End file.
